Clara and Mia Buhalmet
Clara and Mia Buhalmet are conjoined teenage twin girls that Fran Bow Dagenhart meets during Chapter 2: Part Two (Double Personality). They live in a tiny pink cottage on a remote island where they lure and kidnap toads and black cats. Upon meeting, the twins make a deal with Fran to make a special potion to help them separate their bodies, in exchange for her cat's life. However, Fran realizes that this would very likely end up killing her after she finds another unfortunate girl who attempted to make the potion. Her body still in the house in more than one piece. Instead of brewing the potion they requested, Fran finds a different recipe and makes a potion to redeem their souls. ''Appearance'' Clara and Mia are identical twins that they look very similar, but the only physical difference between them being a mole under Clara's left eye. The twins have shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. They wear a blue dress with long light blue and white striped socks (similar to Fran Bow Dagenhart's) and black Mary Janes. They both wear ribbons in their hair to differentiate between each other: * Clara has a pink ribbon * Mia wears a blue one ''Personality'' Despite it being stated that the twins are very different from one another, they seem to have very similar ideas on what should be done in dire situations. It is later said that the difference between Mia and Clara is that: ''Mia was angry and Clara was sad... And this was because they both were mad ''(Chapter 4: Part 1 - "My Imaginary Friend"). In a letter found in their mirror above their (assumed) skeletons, they confess that they truly hated each other and couldn't stand to be attached to one another. They both also seemed very envious of one another and appeared to be vain as well, constantly comparing themselves in the mirror to see which of them was more charming. However, in the end, they could never decide who was the more charming one. Clara and Mia have very girlish tastes as they love to wear makeup and perfume, brush their hair and dress up, based on what is seen in their room upstairs. They also have been shown to have a strange liking to somber-looking; toys, roses, and (especially dead) animals. They even decorate their whole room with roses and melted doll faces on the walls. They have an affinity for witchcraft and (seemingly) baking as well. Their kitchen is filled with baking ingredients, and the table in their living room is covered with sweets. It is also implied through their dialogue with Fran that they see themselves as superior to her mind because they are much older than Fran, even calling her stupid several times throughout their conversation. While Fran Bow Dagenhart is passed out, the twins had her sleep in a bed meant for pets, wearing a cat hat, serving her raw meat and referring to her as "Beautiful Kitten". In addition, they are manipulative and cruel to Fran, at first pretending to care about the troubles she's been through, and even beckoning her to tell her story, before this kindness quickly subsides and they begin threatening Fran with Mr. Midnight's life instead of in order to achieve what they desire from her. It is made very clear that this is what they intended to do from the start. Interestingly enough, they also seem to have a pet peeve when it comes to manners. For instance: if Fran is rude to them during their conversations, the twins will tell Fran that she's not allowed to talk to Mr. Midnight until they return. But, if Fran is friendly, the twins will allow her to speak with him while she waits for them to return. This shows that the twins value etiquette in others despite their own rude behavior. Trivia *In Spanish, Clara means "light" or "bright,” while Mia means "my" or "mine.” Her name could also be derived from "Miah", which means moon. Put together, their names would thus mean "Bright moon" or "Moonlight", a hint to their connection with the Blue Doomed Moon Rose. * In the baby carriage in the attic of their house, the horoscope symbol for Gemini is inscribed above the babies' and doll's heads, which symbolizes twins. * In their attic, there is an art piece of a Scorpion. Fran points out that this may be a zodiac thing, implying that their zodiac sign maybe Scorpio. This would have their date of birth lying between October 23rd and November 22nd. However, as stated above, the Gemini symbol is above the babies and dolls. *For an unexplained reason, the twins blamed Itward for their fate of being sewn together. It is ironic, seeing as he is likely the only being to ever show them kindness and compassion. *It is revealed through the puppet show on Itward's Flying Machine that the twins actually were envious of one another, trying to steal each other's charm. In the end, they ended up killing each other and Itward was framed for it. It is also thought that the girls died from a drug they found in the asylum, or from injuries related to them both being sewn together, so the real cause of their death is yet to be truly determined. *It is suspected that the girls' parents abandoned them at the asylum and thy didn't care about or agreed to the experiment that Dr. Oswald Harrison performed on them. During chapter one, in the downstairs lobotomy ward, Fran Bow Dagenhart sees two gravely sick-looking young girls locked inside a room, both resembling Clara and Mia considerably. In addition to this, when looking into their room under the effect of Duotine, a red text can be seen saying "ITWARD,” further hinting their connection with him and the likeness of the two lobotomy patients being the Clara and Mia of this world. Never attached to one another, but instead simply left to rot as lobotomy patients, especially seeing as they're both gone from the room under the effects of Duotine. Either that or the girls are simply meant to symbolize the twins. In chapter two, Fran finds a picture with a woman on it (presumably the twins' mother) with the phrase 'mother must die' written on it, implying that the girls harbored intense hatred toward their mother. Later, Itward also mentions that their parents never loved them, but the twins could never accept it. * It is revealed that the twins also have a prescription of Duotine, only a yellow version. * In a picture secretly hidden in the fifth chapter of the game, the twins appear as babies aside Dr. Harrison Oswald and being held by one of the nurses at the Asylum, which most likely means both lived in the asylum and underwent medical treatment their whole lives. * The theory that they may not have died is supported by a picture in their attic in which they are sewn together, but the twins appear to be very, very old. However, it is possible that this is only a metaphor. * Dr. Marcel Deern tells Fran that sewing the two together ended up killing them and that Dr. Oswald threw their bodies down a well. This is supported by the fact that in the other reality, instead of being inside a house, Fran appears in a well with no additional rooms. However, what you find in the well are dead babies that aren't sewn together. Inside of Mia and Clara's house, if you head to the attic, you can find a sewn-together baby in a crib, implying this to be the case. However, if this was the case, the twins being 16 and knowing Itward would make no sense, as they would have died as infants. * Itward's shadow theatre, which you unlock by getting a key from Clara and Mia in the other reality implies that in an attempt to kill Itward, they instead killed each other and that they weren't sewn together before their death, but afterward. This is supported by the fact that upon cleansing their spirits with the redemption potion, the souls that fly out are not attached to one another, the one coming from Mia having a red stain on her left side. This corroborates with the theater scene in which one of the two accidentally stabs the other. If that is the case, Clara's cause of death would be unknown, or they stabbed one another at the exact same time, but Clara's wound is somewhere on her back, and thus not visible. * The mirror in their room shows evidence that suggests they died while trying to cut themselves apart, knowing that one of them, presumably the weakest, would die from the damage, but with the hope that the other would live so, she may have their mutual revenge on Itward. However, that would mean that both of the sisters died in this attempt. * In Fran's dollhouse, a cut-off Queen playing card can be seen. When examined, Fran states that the two queens on each side of the card were sisters, but that one had to be cut off and die for her to be able to release the other queen. If everything Fran sees truly only is a product of her insanity, then likely the Queen card mixed with Lucia Dagenhart (Fran's mother) and Grace Dagenhart (Fran's aunt) being twins and the sight of the two lobotomized girls from chapter one gave birth to the "Clara and Mia" Fran meets. * Like Fran's mother, the twins also seem to like roses. * Strangely, while under the effects of Duotine in Itward's puppet room, Fran can see both Clara and Mia, separated from each other. They do nothing other than smile enviously and do not acknowledge Fran if she tries to speak with them. * They resemble the Grady twins from The Shining. * Clara and Mia seem to be heavily based off of June and Jennifer Gibbons. * They could be a personification of a manic-depressive disorder. * Mia tends to be more selfish, because Clara has a mole, making Mia think she is prettier. Gallery Photo Clara and Mia.png|Clara and Mia with a big scar in the middle, proof that they were stitched together. Notice the scar on each forehead, suggesting lobotomy as well. Mother must die.png|The twins' mother. iavbSQo.png|Clara and Mia as babies being held by a nurse. The twins I think.png|Clara and Mia at the asylum? Mia and Clara pre siamese.png|The Twins before they were sewn together? The twins house.png|The twins' house. Old twins.png|The twins as old? Clara and mia note 2.png|Sister Promise. Clara and mia's note 1.png|Clara and Mia's note to Fran. Revealing the true soul.png|" Revealing the True Soul" spell. Summon the old lost body.png|"Summon the Old Lost Body" spell. Screenshot (1114).png|The Twin's assumed skeletons Clara and mia's doll.png|The Twin's Favorite Doll, a hidden achievement. Fran and the Gemini baby.png|Gemini Baby; the twins as infants? Fran and Clara and mia.png|Fran performing the "Revealing the True Soul" spell on the twins. They Would Always Hate Each Other.png|Clara and Mia in Itward's Ship. Mia's ghost.png|ghost of the dead human girl that tried the ritual. charm.png|The sisters as seen in the shadow theatre on Itward's ship. angry and sad.png|Mia was angry and Clara was sad. Don't kill Itward.png|They blamed Itward and tried to kill him... killed each other.png|...but ended up killing each other instead. dead and gone.png|Even in death, they blamed Itward and each other. together forever.png|Sewn together just to see how their bodies would react. Clara and Mia.png|The Twins ru:Клара и Мия Бухальмет Category:Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:Second Chapter Category:Oswald Asylum Category:List of the true spell Category:Humans Category:Ithersta Category:Children Category:Sixth Chapter Category:Villians Category:Heroes